


Who Knew it was Bad Luck

by DandyMicrowave



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyMicrowave/pseuds/DandyMicrowave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being caught slightly masturbating in the library, Junko invited Komaeda to her dorm room to do some bdsm fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew it was Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> ( first time trying nsfw writing )

Hope Peaks Library has always been one of Komaeda’s favorite place to spend time during the common hours. It’s not that he didn't enjoy people, but he figured he’d be doing everyone a favor. Who would want to hang around trash like him? Everyone in the school, all of them, brimming with hope, he’s just nothing compared with the others. Besides, Komaeda always prefer quiet places, to read, study or even acting on other pressures. Once in a while, he’d pretend to study when shamelessly he’d be watching porn. He couldn't help it, the wifi in the library is just far better than the wifi in the dorms. As the Ultimate Luck, no one has ever seem to have caught him, or at least cared enough to do anything about it. 

He’d normally sit near one of the corners in the library away from everyone. Over time, he been able to keep a poker face while watching some of the most disgusting fetishes. It was shamefully, it was pathetic how he fantasies over it. Sometimes he’d have gross thoughts about being chained up as a pet, someone to throw him onto the ground and step on him. Someone to bruise him up, smack him for being trash, to fuck and strangle him at the same time until he passes out. Having hot candle wax being dripped onto him, a tight cock ring, small needles being shoved through his nipples, he’d think about it all day. Just the thought of it, had him zoning out for a moment, not realizing he started to slowly stroke his cock with his right hand and started to bit his left sleeve. He closed his eyes for a moment, has he started to feel heated up until something slammed onto the table he was sitting at. 

“pupupu~”

Komaeda quickly came back to his senses and started at the girl right in front of her. She tilted your laptop screen backwards and got a brief second to look at the video you were watching before you slammed the laptop shut.

“oh..what a pervert you are.”

Komaeda bit his lips down, of course, eventually bad luck was going to happen, and out of all the people, it had to be her. Miss Ultimate Fashionista herself in the flesh, Junko Enoshima. Komaeda seen her everywhere in magazines, she’s is a teen icon for all females around the world, many girls aim to be as beautiful as her. Since he always only seen her in magazines he sometime assumed that maybe all of the photos were photo-shopped, there was no way someone could be so beautiful. But there she was, right in front of him, beautiful like a goddess. 

Komaeda wasn't sure if this was good luck or bad luck. Bad luck maybe? One of the biggest female icon caught you fantasizing in the library while watching bdsm. This must be bad luck, but yet again, each time he look directly into her eyes, her face, doesn't look disgusted. Well she is a model, she probably had to deal with a lot of creeps in her lifetime. 

Komaeda didn't know what to say, or if he should even speak. Junko took her right index finger and placed it under his chin. Her finger were cold like ice and her fake nails almost digging into his skin. She sat on the table and lean forward making it hard to avoid eye contact. 

Komaeda only muttered “umm…” He couldn't think of anything good to say in his current situation.

She laughed again and said with a sexual tone “You know, you’re pretty cute for a creep.”

Did she just compliment me? Komaeda thought, no, that can’t be right. Komaeda sheepishly replied “No.. i’m not, I’m just trash.” Somehow he started to get excited, still unsure whether this was good or bad luck. Komaeda tried to suppress his true self, no need to make her even more disgusted right?

Junko smiled “So you like bdsm?”

“what?”

“That video you were masturbating to. It was bdsm.”

“...”

She laughed “That’s pretty pathetic, having to rely on a video. Are you a masochist?”

“I..” Komaeda had no idea how to respond to this. Why is she so calmly about this?

“You know, videos are fun and all, but I could show you real pleasure.” She grabbed his neck and lean forward “Come by at my dorm room today in the evening.” She said with a twisted smile on her face before leaning back. She slipped off the table and started to wave “See you later.”

Komaeda froze a bit. What? what? what? what? what? what? what? What just happened? Did Junko really just invite him? Trash like him to her dorm room to do… bdsm… Is this really bad luck?? He was nervous but excited at the same time, he had to go, even though he doesn't deserve it, it’s an offer he shouldn't pass up. 

Komaeda looked at his phone, 10 minutes until his next class, he should probably head there.


End file.
